


Love Bites (So Do I)

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: He doesn't know yet, M/M, Oblivious Otabek Altin, Vampire!Yuri, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: The misadventures of Otabek Altin and his vampire boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky.





	Love Bites (So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I like vampires a lot.

Otabek doesn't believe in supernatural creatures, occurrences, or anything related to those. He doesn't believe in vampires, or werewolves, or any of those nonsensical things. They were myths, just silly stories used to scare stories.

  
_Otabek Altin never knew that he rescued a vampire._

Five years of wondering when he would meet Yuri Plisetsky again and suddenly, Barcelona and the Yuri's Angels happen. He wouldn't have thought that the petite blond was technically dead. Looking back, he did think that Yuri had been a little cold when he'd wrapped his small arms around Otabek and clung to him for dear life. He figured that it had just been cool outside, or that maybe Yuri had run straight from the rink. It came as a shock when Yuri told him.

  
Otabek isn't superstitious, and he isn't the most religious man, either. He tried remembering where the cross pendant came from, and it probably came from JJ, since the Canadian was a Catholic. It sat in a box for the longest time, but Yuri finds it one day and takes it to Otabek, dangling it right in front of his lover's face. He's a bit surprised, but mostly he's wondering why Yuri has shoved the cross at him.  
"You know," He drawls, "there are some myths about vampires that aren't true." He flashes a smile, revealing the two sharp fangs.  
Otabek backs up, suddenly feeling like his heart might pound right out of his chest.  
"Where did you find that?" He mumbles, backing up because Yuri's way too close. He's normally not so easily spooked, but lately, Yuri's been acting _weird_. It's throwing him off, and something is telling him that it isn't normal at all.  
"Doesn't matter," Yuri purrs, swinging the cross in his hand. "But look, Beka. It doesn't harm me."  
Otabek merely gapes. _Is Yuri saying he's a vampire?_ It's a frightening thought.  
"Are you…" He mumbles, his voice sounding weak, "Are you saying you're a vampire?"  
Yuri steps closer, placing one of his freakishly cold hands on Otabek's cheek and sighed, as if he wished he were that warm again.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Beka, you know that." He whines. "But… I may need you…" For blood, he thought.  
"I…" He swallows, trying not to let on to how nervous he is, "You need me?"  
"Yes…" Yuri whimpers, holding on to Otabek. He's being dramatic, acting nerdy like this. "I need a bite, Beka. Please."

  
A bite. Yuri wants to bite him. Surprisingly, Otabek is okay with that.  
"Go ahead." He says without thinking, and suddenly Yuri is biting into his neck like there's no tomorrow. He flinches at once, since he's not used to the feeling of fangs like needles burying themselves into the warm skin of his neck. He stays as still as he can, allowing Yuri to take what he wants. The blond seems so thirsty, and Otabek is getting light headed. He squeezes Yuri's shoulder, to indicate that he should stop. He doesn't, at first, until Otabek makes a painful whiny noise. He's finally released, feeling like he just donated blood. Well, he did, but not to a hospital. He shudders, thinking about the fact that his beloved doesn't eat, but drinks blood. Ugh, he thinks, rubbing his eyes. He'd have to get used to this…

**Author's Note:**

> I like vampires, okay? Vampires are my jam. Love those things.  
> Also, vampire Yuri because I've read a few fics where Beka is a vampire, and while that does sort of make sense with who he is as a character, I think it's more fun when Beka is totally clueless as to the fact that his boyfriend is technically dead and drinks blood to survive.  
> It'll be fun when he finds out.


End file.
